This invention relates to wastewater and solid treatment, specifically the control and optimization of bioremediation of Grease and Biosolids in Grease Interceptors, Vaults and other Waste collection enclosures
I have invented these methods and supporting telemetry to enable the monitoring, logging and control of grease interceptors, grease traps, grease vaults and other waste collecting enclosures. Although this invention is perfectly capable of being used as a stand-alone embodiment, it was tested non-commercially over the last 5 years together with a device for in-situ bioremediation of liquid waste (PTO provisional patent application 60/760, 458 with filing date of Jan. 20, 2006, PTO Ser. No. 11/779, 841 with filing date of Jul. 18, 2007) to establish reducing it to practical application.